


Kanata Takes On Shakespeare

by dimasilaw



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Hamlet - Shakespeare, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen, I sent this to so many people and now it’s public, I’m making good use of my love for literature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimasilaw/pseuds/dimasilaw
Summary: Shakespeare monologues done with Kanata’s speaking style. I hope you have all the fun I did.
Kudos: 9





	Kanata Takes On Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> This is Hamlet’s “to be or not to be” monologue. Starting it off with a bang. REQUESTS ARE ABSOLUTELY OPEN.

To “be”... or not to “be”... that is the “question”... puka... puka! Whether... 'tis “nobler” in the “mind” to suffer the “slings” and “arrows” of outrageous fortune, or to take “arms” against a... sea... fufufu... ♪ of “troubles” and by “opposing” end them. To “die”—to sleep, no more; and by a “sleep” to say we end the “heartache” and the “thousand” natural shocks that flesh is heir to... puka... :’tis a consummation “devoutly” to be wish'd. To die, to “sleep”; to sleep, perchance to “dream”—fufufu, there's the rub: for... in that sleep... of “death” what “dreams may come”, when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, puka... puka... ♪ must give us pause—there's the respect that makes “calamity” of so long “life”~! For who would bear the “whips” and “scorns” of time, the “oppressor”’s wrong... the proud man's contumely... puka... puka~the “pangs” of dispriz'd love ♪, the law's “delay”, the “insolence” of “office”, and the... spurns... that patient “merit” of th'unworthy “takes”... fufufufu, he himself might his “quietus” make with a bare bodkin? Puka~♪ Who would “fardels” bear, to “grunt”... and “sweat”... under a “weary” life, but that the “dread” of something after “death”... fufufu, the undiscovere'd “country”, from whose bourn no “traveller” returns, puzzles the will, puka♪ and “makes” us rather bear... those ills... we have than fly to others... that we know not of~ puka? Thus “conscience” does... make “cowards”... of us all, and thus the “native” hue of “resolution”... is “sicklied” o'er with the “pale” cast of thought... puka~and “enterprises” of great pitch and moment with this “regard” their “currents” turn “awry” and lose the “name” of action... puka~ puka~♪!


End file.
